Children of Vormav
by Raven-DG
Summary: The story of Izlude and Meliadoul before the Lion War and during the first years of it. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

*I don't own any characters relating to Final Fantasy Tactics or any characters relating to Final Fantasy for that matter. All belong to square. The only characters that myself or my friends own in this story are marked with a * the first time their names pop up. This story is written by myself and a friend, so I don't claim full glory writing this. Read, have fun, be happy.*****  
  
  
Chapter 1; Of Siblings and Bickering  
Izlude Tingel was smiling, he was walking up the path towards home, practice sword in hand. He had just finished a strenuous training session with his sister. He wore brown breeches, but no shirt. His upper body was muscled, but not too much. He was still the slender swordsman he was supposed to be.  
He had numerous red welts across his chest and back, but Meliadoul was even worst off, though all her welts were on her legs. Izlude had targeted her legs because she didn't move fast enough. She would be slaughtered. As of his own hurts, that was just clumsiness, a curse he couldn't get rid of.  
"You still don't move fast enough. It's those boots, they're old and ratty." He knew she loved those boots, and couldn't get rid of them.  
Meliadoul shook her head slightly, a few strands of medium length brown hair had escaped their tie, and framed her face in a way that made the guys go wild. Izlude was sure she knew this, and did it to mess with the cadets.   
She wore dark tan breeches and a loose fitting green shirt. The shirt also helped the image she projected, partly because it matched the color of her brother, but also because of its loose fitted ness. He had beaten every cadet who dared look down the shirt when she bent over, but kept it to himself. He was ashamed of the beating he gave out, but he did it for the good of the family, like father had taught him.   
Her long legs burnt, though she wouldn't be caught dead complaining about them, for she knew her brother targeted her legs because he didn't want to hurt her too bad. It also served the purpose of making her keep on her toes. Perhaps her legs were the reason she was slow, or maybe her brother was right, and it was the boots.  
"My speed's fine, even if these boots are old." She sighed. Why did he jab at her boots so?  
He smiled and shook his head in silent mirth. " I know, I know. But you're just so attached to those boots, I can't help myself sometimes." He himself wore boots similar to hers, though slightly newer.   
Little did she know that he still had his own boots too, hidden in a deep recess in the back of his closet. They had holes and tears and no heals, and burn marks, the works, but he still wore them lovingly around his room at night.  
"You know it's all in fun don't you? Anyway, what would Weigraf say? I think he'd be very disappointed of you, if he knew." Another thing he knew about his sister, was the secret crush she harbored to the twenty four year old Temple Knight, and family friend. He occasionally teased her about it whenever the opportunity presented itself.  
"Why do you insist on making fun of me? I don't like Weigraf. He's only a friend.  
"Really, He told me he likes you. He wants to marry you. Yeah, he told me so the other day when we went to Orbonne."  
"Did he really say that? Meliadoul Folles, I like the sound of that, don't you Izlude? I really like it...Damn you! You knew I'd fall for that!" She took her practice sword and cracked him across the back of the knees, making him stumble and catch himself on her shirt, ripping it horribly.  
"Argh!" He fell to his knees anyway, and was immediately ashamed for trying to catch himself on her shirt. What got him the most was that it was torn right under her breasts. Great, that's the way to get cadet's attention. More beating would be given that night. Probably his own.  
"You clumsy idiot! Look what you've done Izlude!" She crossed her arms immediately over the tear in her shirt. Izlude was angry now, not only had she initiated the accident, but she called him and idiot, and hurt his dignity. That was unacceptable.  
He raised his sword and leveled it so it was parallel to his other arm, which was outstretched, two fingers raised, the others clamped to his palm. He gave a warning shout and allowed her to raise her sword up in front of her in a classic defensive position, before bringing the blade down laterally to her chest. He was pulling out all the stops.  
Meliadoul moved her blade too late to block and felt a stinging blow to her shoulder. Outraged, she counterattacked immediately, catching his hip and staggering his next blow that was meant for her side. She struck him again on the side of the head, making his head snap to the side.  
Izlude's body turned into the light blue crystals that signified a teleport, Meliadoul whirled around expecting the attack to come from there, but she felt, and heard the sharp smack of dulled metal striking human flesh, from the back, where he'd originally been. He had outsmarted her again. She executed a perfect whirlwind strike, again catching the side of his face.   
Blood spouted from Izlude's mouth in a short fountain, his nose was bleeding too, and several cuts had opened on his face. Izlude shot out of his stumble like a rocket, catching her in the stomach and throwing them both to the ground the breath shooting out of Meliadoul's lungs.  
They both laid there for a minute or two, Meliadoul sucking in breath as fast as she could, Izlude breathing heavily as well. When she had regained proper breathing, she looked over at him, the smell of blood mixing with sweat nauseating her. "Truce?"  
"Truce" They didn't move for about an hour, sharing the silent understanding of close siblings. Finally Izlude grunted and began to move back toward where they had been training. He returned a few minutes later holding his dark green cloak and his shirt, a shirt similar to Miliadoul's, but tighter. He tossed them both onto her stomach. "That's all I got, sorry"  
She looked up at him. "Thanks, now are you gonna stand there and watch?" Izlude blushed and turned around, he smelled himself suddenly and made an odd face.  
"Remind me to take a bath when we get back alright?" He wiped the blood from his face off on his arm, and bent down to retrieve both swords, "Why'd you hit me so hard? I'm bleeding now."  
Chuckling, she changed shirts, and moved to stand beside him. Taking her practice sword she grinned at him. "You hit me first, that's why. Why did you hit me?" She knew perfectly well, and he knew she knew, so he didn't answer, he just started walking up to the house, shaking his head.  
  
*Please R&R and stay tuned for more chapters. * 


	2. Tingle Family Mansion

Chapter 2; Tingle Family Mansion  
  
When Meliadoul walked down the stairs into the den, Izlude was already there, his light brown hair cleaned, and his face scrubbed, he now had the faint smell of limes lingering about him. He had again pushed the finery he was provided with away for the comforts of his green tunic, and dark brown breeches, the breeches made his toned legs stand out even more, his dark green eyes staring off into nothingness. A History of Ivalice lying in his lap.  
She stood staring at him for a few moments, then sat next to him. She was wearing an ankle-length green dress, the sleeves draping over her hands. She smelled of lemons, the two scents combining to make the room smell of flower fields. Her light brown hair pulled back in an intricate braid, the few customary strands framing her face.   
Izlude looked at her and broke into a smile. "I swear Sister; you pull that hair out of your braid purposely. You do it to mess with people don't you?" He stood and replaced his book on the shelf. He turned and looked at her fondly.  
"You know me too well Brother; how can I fool you?" She smiled back at him and laughed, "'Two peas in a pod' eh?" She was quoting their mother, who had died at the end of the '50 Year War'. It had been harder on her than on him, him being out with Father so much. She had been devastated when her mother had died, crying for weeks. That's when they made the pact. Izlude had promised her that they would change the world, Meliadoul had agreed. "Has Father returned?"  
Izlude shook his head. "No, it's just you and me tonight." Izlude walked to a window and looked out at the night, the forest and training field were right near each other. Both used a lot. The training field, obviously, for training, and the forest for heightening tracking and hiding skills. Izlude refused to take part in hiding lessons, standing firm by his ideal, that 'Knights don't run'.  
"Again..." Vormav Tingle had been away for the last two weeks, leaving his offspring to stay home and watch the grounds and run the Academy. "Shall we eat with the cadets again?"  
"No, I don't think so. I don't like the way they look at you, it's un-gentlemanly. We shall eat here tonight." He turned and looked at her again, before heading out of the room towards the kitchen, to inform the cooks that they would be eating at home tonight.  
Meliadoul sighed. He was always so worried about her; didn't he realize she could take care of herself? She was a Temple Knight too. She stood and straightened her dress, before walking back up the stairs.  
  
End of Day One   
  
*Please R& R!!!! More coming soon. * 


End file.
